


He was her.

by Caroxoxo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroxoxo/pseuds/Caroxoxo
Summary: Hey!! So a little prompt for you : cute eid party with everyone + Yousef come back for Eid as a surprise for sana and when she see hum she just ran into his arm❤❤(English is not my native language so sorrry for mistakes <3)





	He was her.

Sana was so happy right now. 

She had everyone she loved with her. Noora came with William, and that was a little bit shock, but everyone saw that both of them were so extremly happy with each other. 

Eva came with Christoffer and that was just a misunderstood, Eva said, but everyone knew that they were almost like couple. 

Vilde came with Magnus and Chris, rest of the boys came too and of cours ballon squad. 

She looked at Elias, whom talked with Mazin, their older brother and Jamilla. Mamma and Pappa Bakkoush were still at home. 

Sana was so happy but she felt that somethig, well someone was missing. 

Yousef. 

Of course they talked with each other all the time. Sana felt that weird butterflies every time when that boy sent her messages. 

She looked at her phone and there was next text from Yousef.

“You are looking incredibly in pink. I am speechless.” 

Sana read the text again and she could not believe it. 

-Hi. - she heard voice, his voice. 

Sana looked at the door and she felt like three metres above the sky. Yousef came back. Came back to her. 

She knew that everybody looked at her but she couldn’t care less about it in that moment. She put phone back on table and just run, literally run to his arms. 

When she felt his warm around herself she knew that it was her place. 

That Yousef was her.


End file.
